


Penso di essere paranoica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Selina sa come sedurre Bruce.Scritto per il p0rnfest col prompt:DC – COMICS – BATMAN  Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle	Bend me break me Anyway you need me All I want is you Bend me break me Breaking down is easy All I want is you (Garbage - I think I'm paranoid)





	Penso di essere paranoica

Penso di essere paranoica

 

Bruce balzò di lato, schivando il colpo di frusta di Selina. Scivolò sul ghiaccio e cadde pesantemente a terra, sul tetto ricoperto di neve su cui si trovavano, a faccia in su.

Stormi di pipistrelli volavano sopra di lui e udì dei miagolii in lontananza.

Si sentì prigioniero del peso della sua tuta, fitte di dolore gli scesero lungo la schiena, percorrendo la spina dorsale addensandosi all’altezza del coccige.

Uno degli stormi di pipistrelli volarono sopra il bat-segnale, andando a coprirlo con le loro sagome oscure. Altri si muovevano in cerchio davanti allo spicchio di luna, in gran parte oscurato da nuvole nere.

Catwoman si mise a cavalcioni su Batman con un balzò, passandogli le mani sull’addome dell’armatura, che seguiva la linea dei suoi muscoli.

“Se non scendi, non posso rialzarmi” disse Bruce con tono sbrigativo.

“Devo iniziare a pensare che tu sia omosessuale o che non ti piaccia molto io?” chiese Selina. Gli leccò la parte di viso senza maschera, soffermandosi sulle sue labbra. Aveva sentito la ruvidità di un principio di barba sul mento squadrato di lui.

“Chi ti dice che tu non mi faccia effetto?” domandò con voce roca Bruce. Il sudore freddo gli faceva aderire la plastica della maschera alla parte scoperta del viso.

Selina ridacchiò, giocherellando con la sua cintura, tentò di aprire uno dei gadget, ma partì una piccola scarica elettrica di difesa che la fece gemere, ritirando la mano.

“Stai attenta, gatta ladra, o finirai per rimetterci lo zampino” la minacciò Wayne.

Selina si sfilò gli occhiali da aviatore, gettandoli a terra e finse un miagolio.

“Ho ‘giocattoli’ più interessanti a cui dare le mie attenzioni” sussurrò, abbassandogli i pantaloni.

Bruce le prese la mano nella propria e la trasse, accarezzandole il viso con l’altra.

“Se non fossi una dannata ladruncola, mi faresti impazzire” ammise. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e il suo battito cardiaco irregolare.

< Se non avessi questa maschera a nascondere ciò che provo, ti griderei di sottomettermi, di farmi a pezzi in qualunque modo tu possa desiderare.

Tutto ciò che voglio sei sempre stata tu.

Piegami, rompimi, obbligami a versare quelle lacrime che nascondo da tanto. So che lo hanno fatto a te, ti hanno umiliata, hanno preso la tua dignità e la tua fede solo per metterli alla gogna. Perciò se devo fallire, se devo spezzarmi, voglia sia tu a farlo, per ripagarti dai torti da cui non ti ho salvato > pensò.

Selina allontanò le mani di lui e si piegò con la schiena, sfilandogli a fatica i pesanti pantaloni, strappandogli con le unghie i boxer.

“Oh, ma una ragazza come me è più semplice di come può sembrare” soffiò.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che m’inginocchi e t’implori di permettermi di sfiorarti?” disse Wayne, celando il tremito della sua voce.

“Tu non vuoi solo sfiorarla, questa ‘gattina’” disse Selina. Gli prese il membro con entrambe le mani ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, eccitandolo man mano, ascoltando i gemiti che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.

Selina si muoveva sopra di lui su e giù, accarezzandogli il membro, Bruce cercò di sfiorarle la gamba, ma lei la spostò. Gli mosse l’indice davanti al viso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Puoi guardare, ma non toccare… Posso portarti piacere, ma nient’altro. Io sono dolcemente complicata, ma penso anche di essere paranoica” disse.

< Per questa volta mi dovrò accontentare. Se la voglio conquistare, devo lasciarle i suoi tempi. La mia famiglia è famosa per la caccia, è nata su quello, e la prima regola è andare per tappe ed avere un’incrollabile pazienza… > pensò Wayne. Si lasciò andare a dei gemiti bassi e rochi, socchiudendo le labbra sottili.

“Voglio che tu capisca che non lo faccio solo per darti un brivido” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

< Cosa vuoi dimostrare? A me non c’è bisogno che mi dai prova di nulla, sottostarò alle tue volontà > pensò Wayne, animando rumorosamente.

“Paranoica… e… mnhhh… aaah… umhh… fo-folle… s-sì!... lo s-sei… aaah ah ah… di-di sicuro…” biascicò.

Selina lo vide venire e si portò la mano al viso, guardando lo sperma sporcarle le dita e ridacchiò.

“Potresti pestarmi, provocarmi, soddisfarmi, distruggermi, guarirmi o domarmi, combattermi, o qualunque cosa, tesoro. Però non puoi cambiarmi” disse. Balzò all’indietro, Bruce si sedette a fatica, il viso accaldato e la parte nuda eccitata in contrasto con il freddo della notte.

Vide Selina balzare in lontananza da un tetto all’altro di Gotham, fuggendo.

“T-ti voglio con me, non cambiarti” esalò, serrando gli occhi.

 


End file.
